Year of the Twin Tigers
by Sypher597
Summary: When a young tiger is found in the Jade Palace, everyone is curious, however the master knows what this means for the five, and the tiger. They must train the young tiger to fight one of the most feared warriors in the province, but they must also deal with a second evil laying just below the surface that could spell survival or doom for the world.
1. Looking back

**Heyo! This is my first kfp story so I might suck dealing with something with this much action. Description of movement isn't my forte so I'll try to do my best.**

Tai lee looked around at the four angry faces looking at him. He gulped keeping his defensive stance as he constantly turned trying to keep the four in vision.

"You won't get out of this unscathed." Po proclaimed making small advances. Mantis stood on Monkey's head ready to leap at a moment's notice. Shifu glared holding his staff tightly before the silent command was given as all of them attacked at once. Tai lee dodged every blow, but more than a few were close calls. He knew that if he was going to get out he would have to attack them. As soon as Shifu had attacked with the staff Tai lee grabbed the end and swept in a large arc causing all of them to back off and Shifu to flip off. He spun the staff around steeling his resolve as he held it behind him holding his hand out, his body bladed.

After they recovered they resumed their assault. Tai lee blocked and dodged their attacks, but returned them in turn hitting main joints enough to hear the pop of them falling out of place. One by one, they had to retreat; Monkey was the first, followed by Po, then Mantis was flung back, hitting his head falling unconscious. The last one was Shifu, but before the blow could be dealt a blinding pain shot through Tai lee's head causing him to fall to his knees gripping his head with both hands, the staff falling with a clatter. Shifu didn't waste time and dealt a blow to his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Pain, pain was all he felt, all he knew at the moment. He wanted to know where the pain came from, but could not tell. He thought to the past to try and think of how the pain got there. His journey began but a few hours ago, and in such a strange manner.

William, His name was William. That was where his memory begun. He was lying in his bed during a very heavy storm. He couldn't sleep so he get up and walked to the window watching the rain and lightning. It always made him calm, the rain that is, but when lightning was there he was fascinated with it. He always wished that he could control the lightning, and see it any time he wanted. He continued to watch, but something strange was going on, a strange phenomenon that he had only heard about. The lightning ball descended from the clouds and entered his room through the closed window and began to fly around near the ceiling. If this wasn't enough a second ball flew through his window, but this one was black. (1) They both flew in a circle around his room, circling each other. William Considered getting a camera, but the balls began to get closer to each other spinning faster as they got closer. Eventually they merged into a single ball spinning, resembling the Taoism yin-yang symbol.

Truly astonished he reached up toward it, but as his hand made contact the orb shot into his body, being absorbed into his skin. A searing pain shot through his body as darkness bit at his vision and his mind dulled. Accepting the darkness and numbness he fell into the bleakness, but this pain was not the pain he felt now. The pain had faded to the back of his mind as he was thinking about what it was, searching through his memory. The next thing that he remembered was lying on a cold, hard stone floor, everything hurting, even the sound. He willed it to be softer, and the sounds became suddenly quieter, as something pressed against his head.

He was suddenly picked up and was lying against something large and furry as he began to move. He was carried into a building, noted by the sudden change in temperature, as well as the lack of wind. He could feel the arms lay him on a weaved floor as there were some words exchanged between some people, as a small figure, like a bug, hopped onto his chest, as a sharp pain popped through his torso. He winced, but the pain was just starting as several more sharp stings came along. Soon he felt the stings stop, and the pain soon receded, but his previous pain was fading as well. He slowly began to feel the item on his head come off as his hearing returned finally making out voices.

"- came from?" a male voice asked, just hearing the end of the sentence.

"No idea, he was just lying there when we went out to train." A female voice said near his ear.

"Well hopefully he has some answers when he wakes up." A male voice said high above him. Interested to see who had taken him in and were talking about him. He tentatively opened his eyes with a flutter and looked around at them. A panda, crane, snake, tiger and praying mantis were standing around him talking to each other. He reached up and rubbed his eyes looking back at them still shocked.

"Oh look he's awake." The snake said as everyone looked at him. He gulped looking at them all fear coming through his being as he sat up backing away from them.

"S-stay back. D-don't hurt me!" He exclaimed backing into the wall of the room holding his arms over his face. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy before Tigris stepped forward and kneeled next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. If we were we would have used you as a punching bag." She said jokingly, but only a slight chuckle escaped from the rest of the group. He put his arms down looking at her, still scared stiff.

"T-talking animals… Talking, standing animals." He mumbled looking at them all still frightened as he tried to rub his eyes to clear his sight again, but then he realized his arms were different. He looked at them in complete shock as he noted that his arms were covered with Black and white stripped fur, his hands, or paws as it were, were padded on the palm and his fingers ended with deadly looking claws. His look of terror and confusion reached a whole new height as the realization came over him, that he too was an animal.

His mind was to the point of overload as the sound of a door opening drew his attention. Through the opening stepped in a short old, lemur looking person, whom all the others bowed to reverently.

"I see that the young tiger is awake. Why does he look like a frightened bunny standing before the maw of a tiger?" He asked walking over to stand in front of him.

"We don't know master. As soon as he woke up he started acting like this, terrified out of his mind." Viper said looking concerned about him.

"Well, it is understandable for a man in his position." A glimmer of knowledge flashed across Shifu's eyes as he looked over the frightened tiger. "Mantis, remove the needles before he stabs one into his heart. Once you are done all of you return to the training hall, me and this young tiger have some words to share. Direct him to the kitchen as you leave." He said walking out of the room and down the hall. Everyone bowed once again before they walked out except for the bug named 'Mantis' who proceeded to remove the acupuncture needles from his torso.

He finished his task and jumped off of William. He stood up shakily still struggling to comprehend everything, as well as keep his fear from making him run as far away as he can. Mantis began to walk off out the door as he followed. He glanced around at his surroundings, noting the Chinese letters and artwork, and the fact that the whole building was made of wood, and weaved grass. Putting two and two together he came to the conclusion that he was in an old Chinese type place. He tried to remember how he had gotten there, but the last thing he remembered was being home, human, and the ball of lighting.

That was it, he was in some type of delusion of being shocked, and this was his mind coping with the situation, some type of fantasy to do while his mind was fixing itself, but something told him it wasn't that, that this was real, and that he had work to do here. He shook his head and decided to let his mind do its work as he settled on going along with this fantasy.

Mantis led him to the kitchen before leaping off. William looked into the room where Shifu was standing in a chair looking at him, a bowl of noodles on the table. He looked at Shifu and back to the noodles before the feint of not being hungry was given up by his stomach's growl of impatience, and he dove into the bowl. Shifu watched him thinking back to what the soothsayer had foretold when they saved China.

_The air was still as she had looked into the bowl._

"_Are you sure you wish for this to be known?" She said moving the powder in her hand looking at him over her glasses._

"_Yes, I want to know the next event that could destroy China." Shifu proclaimed standing in front of the bowl, anticipation writhing in his stomach, but keeping his regal demeanor. _

"_Very well then." She said tossing the powder into the bowl, with the piece of cloth and fur from the red panda. The concoction sizzled and popped before a large cloud of smoke ascended into the air. "A great tragedy will fall upon the nation, as the one who trained under the feared will arise." She said as a Figure came across the cloud setting the nation on fire, bowing to a large, purple figure with black spots over its body, Shifu assumed to be Tai lung. He shuddered at the thought but continued to listen as the soothsayer continued with her trance._

"_But a warrior not from here will rise to fight the feared student." She said as a black and white striped figure flipped across the cloud to face the first figure. "However, a word of caution to this tale. This warrior is like a coin, with a head and a tail. Until he fights the battle inside he will flip from good to bad, and he will join the feared to take over the world." She said forebodingly as the striped figure clutched its head as the stripes became inverted and it grinned fiendishly as it joined with the first jumping out of the cloud as it dispersed. _

_Shifu gasped and rubbed his chin with a worried hand._

"_But this warrior, when will he come?" He asked nearly pleading in fright._

"_He will come soon, that is all I know." She said with a sigh, feeling drained form such a long premonition. Shifu sighed and looked to the skies, seeing the black clouds roll in. They had saved China before and they will do it again. He was sure of it._

Shifu shook the memory from his head as the young warrior finished, looking much calmer than before, but still looking like a frightened kitten before a rhino.

"Was the meal to your liking?" Shifu asked watching him. He nodded and glanced around nervously. "So tell me, what is your name?" He inquired, wanting some answers. The tiger looked shocked, and then looked as if he was thinking before he mumbled something. Even with his hearing Shifu couldn't make out the boy. "Speak up." He said commandingly.

"T-tai lee." He stuttered out. He looked as if he was hiding something, but Shifu let it slide.

"Good, now Tai lee, where do you come from?" Shifu asked, intending to get as much information as he could.

"U-um, w-well you see. I-I don't really know how to put this, but I can't tell you." Tai lee said looking nervous.

"Very well, I understand your securities about where you come from. Now how much training have you had in kung-Fu?" He inquired looking at him interested.

"N-none." He said fearing disappointing the master. There was a span where Shifu's heart stopped and anger flooded his being, before the past memory about his training with Po returned, and all was settled.

"That's alright; we can prepare you to fight." He said calmly.

"F-fight? Fight who?" Tai lee asked fear creeping into his voice.

"Oh that's not important right now; you will be ready for anyone." Shifu said positively, "How about we go and meet the others?" He said hopping off walking out. Tai lee followed hesitantly steeling his nerves. _This is going to be a long dream isn't it?_ He asked himself. With a sigh he answered his own question as affirmative.

**Well, that was a lot. Anyone get lost? I know I might have, I don't know. Anyways it was fun writing this.**

**Both of these are true phenomenon. Ball lightning is just as it sounds, lightning in a balled shape. And the same with black lightning, except that it's only on photos, but for the purpose of this story its black. Besides, wouldn't it be cool to see black lightning in contrast to a white strike? That would be awesome.**


	2. Discoveries and breakthroughs

Tai lee followed Shifu down the beaten path to the training hall, where the sound of breaking wood, grinding gears, and the 'hu-wha's' of training were ringing loud and clear. The doors opened and he was greeted with the sight of the six masters training respectively. Their motions were nothing less than poetry to him; the smooth flowing nature, but the ferocity of which they were showing. The ones of which he could see the best were the tiger's and the panda's battle with each other.

The passing of blows that could easily break bones, not hitting, but not missing either. He could see everything as if it was slowed down; every punch, kick, dodge, every ripple on the panda he could make out clear as day. He watched entranced as he could find no side to root for, only the battle. The tiger struck with such power, grace, ferocity that he feared to watch for too long, while the panda has laziness, but discipline. He was very hard to guess what he was going to do, but whenever he did it made perfect sense. He watched the battle for several minutes, all the while wondering what it would be like to be closer.

He edged his way closer and closer, not paying attention as the battle began to move his direction. Both parties leapt and began to fight in the air, their path heading straight for Tai lee. Realizing the danger he was in he looked for a way out, but it was too late; they landed either side of him, locked in their battle hitting around him, many coming close to hitting him. Startled he did the only thing he could think of and tried to defend himself. Suddenly the sound of the battle was gone, something in his hands. He opened his eyes, which were closed for fear, and saw his arms crossed over his chest, each holding a fist from either side. He looked at both of them in turn, the confused pair, one with anger under the confusion and the other with surprise under it.

He looked and gulped letting their fists go backing away from them. Shifu looked at the young boy with utter astonishment. He just witnessed him stand in the middle of a sparring session between his top two warriors, dodging each blow before finally stopping them without even an ounce of effort. His eye twitched slightly as he gazed upon the pair of tigers, and the panda. The boy then backed away from them, bowing as he left and went to stand against the wall. Shifu walked over to his students and looked at them.

"You two must be getting close to being masters if you averted you're fists around a civilian." He said with a chuckle stroking his beard. They looked at each other then looked to him.

"Um…we didn't Shifu, or at least I didn't." Po said rubbing his hands together.

"I didn't do anything elts master, it seemed as if he wasn't even there." Tigris said looking slightly confused. Shifu sighed, the pit in his stomach growing as he feared he was correct. Looking over at the boy still in shock Shifu had an idea on to test if this was just a fluke or not. Walking over to him he put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. It worked as the boy looked up from his paws to the face of the master.

"Tai lee, that was quite impressive. Perhaps you are not as unprepared as I had assumed. Please follow me." Shifu said beginning to walk away. Hesitation in his step Tai lee stood up and followed him into the hall where the others were training. He gazed with wide eyes seeing the display of the four masters on the complicated machinery. He watched, making sure to keep his distance as they practiced, fought, dodged, and deflected. He was so fascinated that he didn't notice as the other two walked in and stood beside him watching him. Shifu watched him his eyes slowly narrowing as he noticed the signs of anticipation in the boy, the tail twitching, the eyes darting, and the constantly moving hands. Clearing his throat he addressed him.

"You can train if you wish." He said catching Tai lee's attention. He looked apprehensive, but walked to the edge of the turning snakes watching the bags swing and the snakes churn. Steeling his resolve as the others left the field he took a breath and leapt into the fray. Instantly he regretted his decision as he stumbled over the ever changing ground, then the bags dropped. He was able to dodge a few at the last minute, but one finally hit him off onto the tortious. The arrows came flying, and to his astonishment he dodged or deflected them. After several close calls he jumped off into the hoard of training dummies. Sighing he made the first hit causing the whole patch to become animated. His eyes contracted in to slits as everything seemed to slow down, a more feral and primal feeling coming over him as he dodged and blocked the dummies, making his way through to the pipes. His ears twitched as the fires began attempting to scorch him. The feeling became more prominent as he dodged every pillar of fire and he made it out just in time before the whole lot of them shot as one.

Panting he reigned in the feeling as his mind cleared. They all looked at him, astonished with his performance.

"Wow, never thought someone could make it through with barely a scratch on them with no training." Monkey said walking over to Tai lee looking him over. The others son came over and began to look him over as well, judging his arms, legs, observing how he carried himself. Tai lee sank back from all of the unwanted attention, regretting stepping into the training grounds. Shifu watched as he smiled slightly walking off to the hall of heroes.

Once standing at the pool he placed the staff on its end and leapt on top standing there on one foot. After a time of meditating a flurry of ominous feelings came over him. He felt as if the entire world had caved in on itself, much like when Po's near death occurred, but far worse. As soon as the feeling came he felt the presence of something evil, powerful, and above all elts feral. It was as if someone had taken nature and embodied it with the furry of all of China. It was terrifying for one to feel that type of onslaught. Little did he know that the world was about to be turned over and destroyed.

Chorgum prison; almost inescapable, but one did. Tai lung, the most feared man in all of China, had escaped not but a year ago. The new prison was in much the same condition; one way in, one way out, ten thousand guards, and in all ways much safer. It was a pit a mile deep, ledges every hundred feet, each ledge with more crossbows than the last. At the bottom, a single target, that single target a single person, a single terror; feared by all, fearing none, vengeance the only thing on her mind. She was suspended in the air by four chains pulling at her arms and legs; she wore the acupuncture tortious shell, already clenched down so that she could barely breathe.

It was a mistake, a single mistake that would never be forgotten by anyone for a long, long time. The rhino was new, just out of training, he was shaking horribly, barely managing to keep his weapon still. He always had a thing about acupuncture, he wished to be an acupuncturist since he was young, but was destined to become a soldier instead, but he always had his kit with him just in case he managed to leave. He grabbed the wooden box and opened it still shaking as he looked over the diagram wistfully, but still shaken. He didn't notice it, no one could have, but one side of the rack holding the needles was broken, the needle on the end slowly sliding out. It was too late when he noticed, but he knew he had to be ready.

The needle fell, and fell, and fell. It was almost lost to the darkness but the keen senses of the warrior allowed her to deflect the needle into the lock mechanism. Smiling, she, like her master, began to experimentally move the needle around following the sound as it began to unlock. With one final push she sighed as pins began to move. Her chest becoming less weighted as she looked around judging her odds on her plan working.

Without a second thought she felt the shell break into a thousand pieces as the alarm was sounded. She grabbed the chains holding her arms and pulled with all her might. The chains broke just as every crossbow let loose on her previous position. She felt weightlessness come over her as the wall came rushing to meet her. She waited until it was a few feet away before breaking the shackles on her ankles and falling to the wall clinging on by her claws. She heard the countless crossbows fire as she ran up the side, sparks and gravel flying off with each embedment. The crossbows fired as several were embedded in the wall below her and several right beside her. She reached the first ledge and grinned as they rushed at her, a foolish thing to do. She tore through each level with ferocity only matched by her master, and a grace matched by none.

Finally, after several minutes she reached the top, several warriors between her and the door. She grinned at the chance to have fun before having to cross the frozen wasteland. They all stood their ground as she charged at them. Several agonizing moments passed as she stood in the doorway looking over the white peaks of the mountains.

"I'm coming for you panda. You and your little gang of measly warriors had better start digging your graves." She spoke into the wind smiling as she jumped off onto the side of the mountain sliding down the slope. This was but half of feeling that Shifu had felt, the other half was much closer to home.


	3. A peak inside

**Ok so I just noticed that this can be confusing, but I see the others as around 20-25 except for Shifu who's more around 50-60, while Tai lee is only 19.**

After everyone had looked over Tai lee and deemed him nothing but normal they went back to their training, all except for viper. She slithered over next to where Tai lee was sitting, watching everyone.

"So what's your name tiger?" She asked smiling at him. He looked at her and gulped slightly and took a breath before sighing it out.

"My name's Tai lee. Sorry if I'm not talkative around everyone. Where I'm from there aren't that many…..people like you." He said with a slight chuckle looking over at her, "And you are?" She blinked as if he had said something totally obvious but answered him anyways.

"I'm Viper. The others are Monkey, Mantis, Tigris, Crane, and Po." She said assuming he didn't know any of them. He nodded looking at who he assumed was each. He looked at them all fighting; Po and Tigris fighting together, and a three way match between Mantis, Monkey, and Crane. Wishing to do something he looked over at Viper.

"W-would you …spar with me?" He asked hesitantly trying to judge her reaction. She looked surprised before holding up her tail as a gesture to wait before she slithered over to Po and Tigris, talking with them. The constantly looked over at him deliberating before calling the other over in a large huddle. After several awkward moments for him they broke and gestured him over. He walked over looking at the ground the whole time until addressed by Tigris.

"So you wish to spar Tai lee?" She asked crossing her arms looking at him. He nodded before looking at her hesitantly. She studied him before nodding. "Alright then, you can spar with us, but you must be warned that we will not go easy on you even if you don't have any formal training." She stated, a full bluff, but didn't want to seem kind in front of a stranger. He nodded hesitantly looking at them all and gulped slightly walking into the sparring circle. She looked at him and smiled slightly. _I like his spirit._ She thought moving to the side as Viper moved into the circle.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she coiled around herself after a small time. He nodded taking up a stance shaking slightly. She smiled slightly before all expressions were wiped from her face as her eyes contracted rushing at him.

Everything, he could see everything. He saw her shoot forward, and it was like he could see her next move as he jumped avoiding her tail from swooping out his legs. All eyes were looking at him from him dodging the quick strike that even they would have a small time before seeing it. Viper was impressed but kept her solidarity as she began to thrust her tail at him in quick succession, but he dodged all with minor movement. She was beginning to get a little frustrated as none of her attacks landed, so she went for a more advanced tactic slithering up to him and leaping in front of him fully intending to wrap around his body, taking control of it. He watched her as she rushed at him and knew he had to end it here. He waited for her to leap as he grabbed her around the neck and her tail as he twisted her in such a manner to where she could not move.

"W-what?" She questioned struggling in his grasp as she looked at the others. They all looked as surprised as he let her go. She admitted defeat and slithered over to the sideline as Monkey stepped forward tossing him a staff, not waiting for confirmation before stating, just beginning with the flurry of attacks. Just as before he saw everything blocking or dodging everything chuckling. He felt as if this was merely a simple walk, enjoying every moment of toying with Monkey, a ferocity growing in his stomach as he struck him down after knocking out the staff of his grasp. Upon seeing this Po and Tigris looked astonished before both standing before him, taking their stances.

Tai lee looked at them and grinned like a predator with his meal cornered as he bladed his body holding a hand out to them. The both of them rushed at him unleashing a flurry of attacks as he blocked all of them with one hand. (1) He continued to watch as they increased the speed at which they were fighting as he continued to block. Grinning he looked at them as a feral feeling took over his body, losing all other instincts but to fight. He grabbed both of their fists at the same time bending their wrists back forcing them to kneel. He took a deep breath looking down at them.

"Well, well, well looks like I have two of the greatest masters on their knees. Isn't this interesting?" He said as he let them go. They leapt back glaring at him as the others joined in a semi-circle around him. Looking around he laughed taking a fearsome stance as they all charged at him. He deflected their attacks effortlessly. After several moments of this he grimaced growing bored as he saw Viper in the air. He reared back with two fingers as he thrust them forward striking her along her belly, a deep blue rippling across her body, locking her in place as she was thrown back out of the fray.

The others saw this, but could do nothing about it as Tai lee laughed and dispatched of Crane and Tigris in the same manner. All that was left was Po, Monkey and Mantis covered in aches from several attacks. Before anything elts could occur, Shifu busted through the doors taking his place among his students, a staff in his hand. Tai lee grimaced as a feeling of normalcy forced back the primal instincts back to their dormant state as the past caught up to the present. So the question was still unanswered: what caused the pain?

He didn't know what to say about it, nothing had caused the pain he was feeling. The ache as if someone was beating their way out of his skull. He held his head with both hands shaking his head.

"Go away…go away…go away…" he pleaded with the pain, trying to force it away, but it did not work. He sighed frustrated as he banged his fists against his head, only succeeding in making the pain worse. He sighed and fell back lying on his back, his arms outstretched as the pain continued to pound against his head. Subtly a faint sound began to work its way through his head, dulled because of the pounding, but slowly getting louder as it pushed back the pain. It was a flute, a soft flute that lulled the pain away and locked it back deep in his mind.

He sighed happily as the flute lulled him into a feeling of serenity overcame him, making his mind relaxed and just sat there, not thinking about anything. Slowly the flute drifted off as the feeling of weightlessness left him, and the feeling of substance coming over him. He tentatively opened his eyes seeing that he was in the room from before, but there was a shape outside his door, and his hands were bound. Looking at the bindings he pulled at them, getting nothing but chaffed wrists.

With a sigh he sat up bending over his hands and stood up facing the door. The figure was that of Tigris, solid and stoic as she stood there on guard. He walked over to the door and gulped slightly mustering up the courage to say something. Finally after a few moments the silence was broken with the clatter of the door opening and Tigris glaring at him with a snarl.

"You have some nerve to come to our temple, pretend to be a novice at kung-Fu and make a mockery of us. You're lucky that Shifu said that you are to be the savior of China soon, or elts I would have had you sent to rot in prison, or worse." She said not attempting to hold back the utter detestation in her voice. Tai lee gulped backing up a step stumbling back landing on his butt looking up at her in fear. She continued to glare before walking in grabbing his arm and tossing him out into the hall on his feet. "Shifu wishes to speak to you about what happened."

He began to walk fearfully, shuffling down the hall and outside. Following her directions she guided him to the hall of heroes, with an obvious argument taking place inside.

"You can't just let him stay! He's a danger to the whole valley! He took out the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and nearly the master! He needs to be locked up in Chorgum Prison along with her!" Po's voice rang throughout the hall and through the large doors. Tai lee flinched slightly as he heard his voice; normally calm cool, the one that would put some people at ease, was now filled with malice and hints of fright. The reply came soon after with much fright and some remorse.

"You think I don't know that Po? I was the one who watched as my students were defeated by a mere child that came from nowhere. I'm just as scared, if not more so than you. But this boy will be the one to save China as you did Po." He said ending with a sigh.

"How can you expect that from him? He's a monster! He was able to do things even Tai lung couldn't do! He took us out in a few minutes flat! He was only taken out by you because he had that pain in his head. We can't rely on that every time he goes berserk like that. He's just too unpredictable." Po finished calming down enough to use logic. What he said made Tai lee feel as if he was a monster, worse in fact. Not worthy to be here, to only be stopped by luck alone.

"I understand, but we have to trust him and train him to not do that. We will just have to find a way to restrain him when those instances occur." Shifu said sealing the argument. Po fumed loudly before storming towards the door. Tigris then opened it leading Tai lee through, passing Po and the others in a group, obviously all having a time to pose their ideas. He looked over at them, but quickly lowered his head facing the ground his ears drooping upon seeing their states. Most of them had their arms in slings, and a few bandages over them. He also happened to notice their faces, All looked upon him with disgust, hatred, and malice.

He was brought to Shifu who was facing the pond, the staff behind his back. He was taken to the base of the stairs before being thrust down onto his knees. He kept his gaze down as he heard Tigris leave closing the door. Shifu sighed and turned to face him.

"Do you know what you did Tai lee?" He said no emotions coming through, only evenness like a parent about to scold their child. Tai lee thought back as far as he could, but there was a black part of his memory, as if someone had taken that part and taken it as their own.

"N-no, I don't remember everything. The last thing I remember was being surrounded by you defending myself." Tai lee said keeping his gaze firm against the marble floor.

"I expected as much. What you did, was you defeated my students single-handedly, used an advanced technique to take out their nervous systems, defended against me and my students, and nearly won, if not for a stroke of luck. Do you know why this happened?" Shifu said with cold, factorial, statements walking down the steps slowly. Tai lee gulped and tried to make himself as small as possible, collapsing in on himself, backing away slowly.

"N-no, I-I don't know why." He stammered out frightfully.

"It is because it was the prophecy making itself known that you are the one." He said standing in front of Tai lee. Tai lee looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"Why am I the one? I could have killed you all." Tai lee said fear still in his eyes, but along with remorse.

"That is exactly why you are the one young tiger. The prophesy stated that a young warrior would come to us to defeat the evil that is rising." Shifu said smiling rubbing his head slightly. "You will learn to not have those times when you fight, and we will help you." Tai lee sighed slightly disagreeing with him but letting it happen none the less. If this world's fate had a plan for him then he would have to follow it.

**(1): See "The Matrix" near the end. Neo vs. Smith in the hallway  
**

**And there it is chapter 3. Well I will admit, while writing this I will have trouble with keeping mentioning William's world and the KFP's. As for clearing some things up here it is: Tai lee is William, it's a fake name, but while he is there in KFP's world he is Tai lee. When he enters the 'feral' side (don't know what to call it/him yet) the normal side won't remember anything about his time, but the feral side will know everything about the normal side's life and memories. If there are any questions drop 'em in the reviews or send me a PM like LinKingFactsGuy2 did. Most likely I won't notice the reviews for a few days, so don't feel like I'm ignoring you, I'm just a little slow on the uptake. Till next time, Bye Bye.**


	4. Following some advice

Tai lee walked out of the hall of heroes, leaving the master to his thoughts about the events as of late. Looking to the sky he noted the sun peaking behind the light clouds rolling across the sky. With a sigh he knew he wouldn't be welcomed to the group so he decided to venture to the peninsula with the very beautiful, blossoming peach tree.

He sat there, one leg hanging off the edge of the cliff looking down over the valley for what seemed like hours before he noticed the presence of another. His ears drooped as his head dropped looking into his lap.

"Listen if this is about earlier I understand your hate for me. If I were you I would be thinking of kicking me of this cliff right here and saying that I fell. If I wasn't important I'm sure you would too." He called out not looking back at whichever one of the group it was.

"What are you talking about young tiger?" A very old and feeble sounding voice called back, the hints of amusement in his voice. Turning back, Tai lee gazed at a very old looking tortious, before turning back around looking back down.

"Oh, so it's someone I haven't managed to make hate my guts yet. Don't worry you'll join the rest eventually." He said not even trying to coat the depression in his voice.

"Oh no, don't say dat. If you keep thinking like dat nothing will ever change." He said slowly walking towards him.

"Why try to change something, when you are the thing that caused it?" Tai lee asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well if that is how you think, then there is nothing I can do after I do this." He said lightly hitting the trunk of the tree causing a peach to fall on the tiger's head. It bounced off and the tiger's head and over to the ground below, and he grabbed his head rubbing it lightly.

"Ow, why'd you do that? That hurt you know…" Tai lee said turning around looking at him.

"Well I did it to prove a point. I am sorry young tiger, for hitting you with a peach." He said smiling slightly.

"Well that's ok I guess…just don't do it again ok? Now what's the point that you were trying to make?" Tai lee asked sitting cross legged facing him, his hands in his lap.

"Exactly that, if I could not change something dat I caused then we would not be talking. You would be sitting there rubbing you head groaning about the peach, but since I apologized; you stopped hurting as much and we're talking." He said smiling chuckling lightly. The tiger sat there silent looking at him before sighing heavily.

"Yes, but what I did was much worse than hitting someone with a peach." Tai lee said, "If only it were that easy, as to just say sorry and it would all be fine."

"Ah but dat is the beauty of life. As the old saying states 'The journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step'. You have yet to take dat first step." He said wisely turning back around. "Until we meet again young tiger, think about our talk and take the first step."

"O-ok." Was all that Tai lee said before turning back around thinking that the turtle was wise, but confusing. Shaking his head clear of his thoughts he laid back looking at the sky, blazing orange with the setting sun.

After an hour of lying there, enjoying the day, he stood back up and trekked back along the path to the bunk house. He stood at in the hall, just walking in hearing the others talk. They were oblivious to the fact that he was there, and were talking and joking joyfully. Not wishing to intrude, he quickly walked past the kitchen door unnoticed. With a sigh he put a hand on his grumbling stomach as he walked into the room he was designated to, laying on his mat.

"Maybe I can snag something in the morning after they leave for training." He mumbled to himself, curling up and falling asleep.

In the morning, with the morning bell the five and the dragon warrior were ready as usual.

"Good morning master." Six voiced chimed out at once with the clutter of doors opening and closing quickly. Shifu looked at all of them smiling slightly until he noticed the one face missing from the group.

"Tiger! Wake up! Our days begin with the sound of the morning bell, now get yourself ready and wake up!" Shifu yelled walking down to his room and pushing open the door, only to see the room empty. "Where did he go? Does anyone know where he went?" He asked turning to his students. Their faces told him what he needed to know, none of them had even heard him coming in last night.

"We could still continue on with our training as planned, and the geese could search for him master." Tigris spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I suppose so, but if by lunch he is not found then I want all of you looking for him." He said, feeling their moods sour at the notion of having to look for him. After the moment passed they proceeded down the hall, but stopped upon noticing the kitchen door open and a delicious smelling breakfast coming from inside. As they peeked in they saw the table set with a large meal full of several dishes, familiar and foreign to them, set for seven people.

The group entered and looked at the extravagant meal, and the clean kitchen astonished. Shifu walked in and was surprised to see it all. He had to replace the lock on the kitchen with a much larger and heavier one after Tai Lung was defeated, on account for Po's midnight snaking sprees, and he was sure that he had locked it back the night before. Without thought they sat down and began to eat, enjoying the flavor and volume of the food. Even Shifu was enticed to join in, partaking of the feast.

Later when the last morsel was consumed, and the last belch had, they proceeded down to the training hall, seeing it polished, repaired, and new equipment laid out for the day. Usually they would have to venture to the store room under the training hall to pull out the gear needed. Astonished once more they wandered around until they walked into the building itself seeing the dummies replaced and wound up, the snakes oiled, the tortious polished, the arrows loaded, the field rotated and oiled extensively, and the pipes loaded, and lit.

Shifu walked in passed the group and gawked at the work done, and walked over looking at it all. He was very curious about who had done such amazing work, until he heard a sound coming from inside the tortious. Leaping up onto the lip of it he looked down inside glancing at a sleeping Tai lee curled around into a ball, a rag poking out from his grasp, and oil staining his fur. Smiling warmly he slid down the side and lifted him up with a hand before leaping out. The rest of the group looked at him and their jaws dropped.

"He did all this? Did he also do that meal that was in the bunk house?" Crane asked, watching as Shifu placed him on the ground.

"I suppose so, no one elts would have done all that, and he was asleep in the hall." Viper proclaimed as the others began to talk amongst themselves.

"Y-yea, well this still doesn't change what he did yesterday, heck we don't even know if the food was poisoned, o-or if the equipment is damaged." Po said trying to hold onto conviction, and failing.

"If he wanted us dead panda, he would have had a fast acting poison in the food, but since we are still here, I am sure he no such thing was planned." Shifu said," And this may not change what he did, it is a step in the right direction to earning resect, and with respect trust." The rest of the group mumbled agreeing with the wisdom, but Po was still skeptic about his change.

Over the next week the five and Shifu continued to watch as Tai lee did all the extra work around the palace, as well as taking care of chores, but Po was still tentative to keeping him under watch; waiting for even the slightest notion of evil, but none came. Tai lee was very eager to help out, and gain back the trust of the others after his talk with the turtle. He cleaned the dishes, swept out the bunk house, cleaned the equipment; he even did the laundry for them.

He sighed leaning on the broom he was using to clear the leaves off the path thinking back to the first night he started doing this. He had laid down on his mat trying to sleep, but his stomach wouldn't let him, constantly growling, demanding for food. With a sigh he tentatively got up and sneaked out his room and down the hall towards the kitchen, already knowing the others were asleep.

As he got there he saw the lock and groaned putting his head against the door gripping his gut. With a sigh he walked out of the building and stood up relishing the cool night air against his fur. Deciding it couldn't hurt he walked around, his path leading him to the training hall, and noticed that all the stuff that had been used was either broken or in need of service. Walking around the building he found the storage room or basement as it were, and hauled up the heavy dummies and a large tub of oil, replacing them and oiling everything.

Sighing with several stains in his pelt, and honing a scent to rival a rhino he smiled at his work, but then he noticed that the hall itself was messy, and that the tortious was dull in appearance, and the pipes were empty. With a heavy sigh he walked back to the storage room and pulled out a large rag, some more oil, and a broom to clean the hall. After several hours of work he whipped the sweat from his brow and tossed the rag over his shoulder walking outside. He noticed that the moon was getting low and walked back towards the bunk house, already knowing he couldn't get any sleep because he was still unfed.

He walked past the kitchen and looked at the lock before an idea struck him. He quickly ran outside grabbing one of the small shoot of bamboo and ran back in beginning to pick the lock with the end. After several minutes he succeeded in picking the lock and grinned as the door swung open revealing the large kitchen and dining area. He walked inside and pulled out several different things to cook, all ranging from vegetables to bread, to meat, to poultry, to fruits and fish. He loaded up the strove with wood and lit it watching it grow into a roaring fire and smiled as he got to work.

As he cooked he constantly tasted, sating his hunger, so when he had finished he was stuffed, and had a table full of food. With a sigh he left the room and looked back down the hall to his bed but waved off the idea of going down there, and favored walking back to the training hall and crawling up in the smooth and cool jade tortious, curling around himself with the rag as a pillow and blanket. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his room with a blanket over him and a soft pillow.

"Maybe that old turtle was right, maybe I just had to take that first step, and look where it has led me." He said smiling fondly returning to work. Once he finished he smiled sitting back under one of the ironwood trees, relaxing in the shade. He continued to think about his situation and frowned slightly. He had only felt that feeling when he was fighting, or when he was in a time when his adrenalin was pumping, otherwise it was just a memory. Shaking his head lightly he pushed away those thoughts and instead though of his home.

He had been there a week now, a full week in this time, and not even in his dreams was he touching back to the real world. With a supporting thought he believed that time traveled much faster here, his mind not making him endure the timespan of the real world. But what if it wasn't? What if the time he spent here was the same as there? He would have been out for a week now, probably in a hospital hooked up to life support. But what if no one found him? His parents were going on a trip that weekend; they might have just left that morning, leaving him there on the ground, unaware of his fate.

The thoughts frightened him so much that he had to get up and face to work out the stress from his mind. No, his parents wouldn't have left him there to die, they would have checked up on him. Yea, he was in a nice comfy hospital bed and he was just having a dream, everything would be fine. Sighing heavily he settled back against the tree, his head in his hands rubbing his head. Unfortunately he was not alone when he had this episode; little did he know another black and white figure was hiding just off the trail memorizing the past few minutes, slowly growing more suspicious.

**And there it is. Now next chapter will be a big one, I'm going to pump it full of story and man will I work to make it good. Also this weekend I'm going to get to see my old friend, and best part is that it will be at a Con. Kamicon to be exact, yea this is giving out my location pretty much but oh well. If you see me there, I'll give you a cookie, let the games begin. Till next time.**


	5. fateful encounters

**Alright I've put it off for long enough. I have the song from the pool of sacred tears going and I'm pumped to get this going. Without further ado I proudly present chapter 5.**

As time passed Tai lee grew braver and braver, eventually getting to the point of no longer taking his meals away from the five and began to talk and joke along with them, all except for Po who almost never stopped thinking of the event. His suspicions made him believe that Tai lee was planning an attack and that he was thinking of the possibilities that could come up, like his headache that brought him down the first time.

As he continued to think about it, the more it made sense, and the more that he believed it; lived it. Each little thing that Tai lee did was an act of setting up his plan. Sweeping off the path to know where every crevice was, cleaning out the training hall to find the best way to sabotage it, cooking their meals to poison them unnoticed, and many other acts were all put under this grouping. Po was so suspicious as to follow him around all day to find out even more about his plan.

Nothing he ever did struck any type of suspicion in any of the others, only that he was a good person who had issues. They never did offer to train him, or to spar after that first day, but they didn't deny him watching as they trained either. He was just as content to just watch from the walls or corners as the others leapt around, punching and kicking. Occasionally he picked up the staff and swung it around, or went to one of the dummies and hit it a few times, but neither was for long periods.

Time continued to pass as a week rolled onto two, and two rolled onto a month, and a month rolled onto two. The weather slowly began to change from the heat, and bright long days of summer to the cool and mostly twilit days of autumn. Tai lee learned that to stay warm he had to move more, and went on to begin to train some, just a few minutes every day in his down time. He just went into the field when no one was around and stayed there for a time as he warmed up, always leaving when the feeling began to rear its head.

Po watched as his ever growing suspicions peaked at these times. These, and when he caught him dazing off to thinking of home were his greatest moments of spying, fully believing that the time was growing closer to stop him. Constantly he thought of when best to do it, along with the five or alone if they didn't believe him since he was getting closer and closer with them each passing day.

With suspicion taking over his mind Po imagined several acts that Tai lee never did, as well as blaming every little problem on him; compiling everything into evidence against him. Tai lee, unknowing of Po's obsession, carried on and continued to grow, beginning to assume the identity of Tai lee pushing William to the back of his mind. He learned to read and write Chinese and even learned some calligraphy from Crain. Soon he felt as if he was in with the five, as part of the family.

Tai lee was walking into the bunk house one day after cleaning out the gears of the training hall and was about to wash up to cook and as he opened up the doors to the kitchen everyone was standing there with a large meal and a cake for him, all except Po.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed when he walked in, causing him to jump back slightly, nearly falling. After looking at them he grinned and laughed.

"We know that you've been here for a long time now and we decided that if you're going to stay with us you're going to need some better clothes than what you have." Shifu said hitting his pants slightly with the end of his staff as Monkey presented him with a box. Up until now he was wearing what looked like were a pair of very tattered and worn looking pants and a very poor excuse for a vest. Tai lee gladly accepted it and tore it open before smiling at them. Inside the box was a pair of black pants with white cuffs and belt, and a white vest with black trim and buttons, and a yin-yang symbol on the back.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, all of you. I mean, really. You guys really have made me feel at home lately, and this just makes things better." He said grinning at them all. He sat the box to the side and then they all proceeded to gorge themselves on the food and cake. That night he slept warmly in his new clothes and for once felt like he wasn't an outsider here.

The months rolled on and soon the snow began to roll in, and with it news. The news had finally reached the temple that _she_ had escaped. The one who ever was able to study under Tai lung, and fully excelled at it, even surpassing her master. All of them were shocked to hear the news, and even were partially scared to hear it. Tai lee didn't understand what they were scared of, he thought that she was only a girl that trained under some guy that they beat, so she shouldn't be that dangerous…right?

When the news came to be known Po made a connection: Tai lee was working with _her_. They had a reason to work together, they are both white tigers, and they both possibly trained together, or she trained him. It made sense why he appeared right around when she escaped and why he was getting so close to the five. He was trying to lower their defenses while they took all of them out together!

Po had to stop him one way or another, so he did what he believed was right; He confronted him, in the dead of night as he was coming back from his chores.

Po walked right up to him outside the training hall, looking as stern as he could be.

"I know what you're up to Tai lee. You're trying to take us all out, first draw us in with your sweets and, and your help, bringing us into a sense of safety, then when _she_ gets here you're both going to kill us all then take over China." He said fully invoking his accusing voice with the conviction that he lacked with Shen.

"What are you talking about Po? You know that I'm not like that, I'm too weak to do that." Tai lee replied shaking off the accusation.

"Not after that first day, I'll never forget how strong you are. Besides you've been studying us for almost half a year now. I see you planning how it'll go, and what might go wrong, that's why you freak out all the time when you're alone, and I see that you're cooking for us so you're slowly poisoning us with, with, well I don't know but it's something poisonous I know." He exclaimed shoving an accusing finger towards him. By now snow was beginning to fall, and was slowly building up speed as it fell, slowly covering the valley in a white, chilling blanket.

"Po, you know that I'm not proud of what I did that night, and that I've been doing everything that I can to make it up, I'm sorry that you still feel this way towards me but let's talk inside it's cold out here." Tai lee said rubbing his arms to stave off the chill creeping into his limbs. Po was unaffected for two reasons, one his 'fur' was very thick, and he was already chilled in his cold heart for the tiger.

"I know that you're planning against us and I won't let you continue on." He said as he took his signature stance against Tai lee.

"Po I don't want to fight you." Tai lee said taking a step back. Po mistook this as a sight of aggression and in turn struck at him. Tai lee blocked the attack barely, but didn't have time to get a proper footing as Po continued his assault. Lasting on shaky footing for several minutes Tai lee finally lost balance and fell back after slipping in the snow. Po following his stumble took the chance and leapt at him, striking him in the chest with audible pop of a rib breaking.

Upon impact Tai lee saw red, he didn't try to even fight when the feral side of himself called for retribution on Po, and in turn let loose his wild side. Growling with a ferocity that made Po second guess his actions he pushed Po off with his legs, and hissed at the pain. He swung his legs around and hopped up onto his feet, adrenalin and rage beginning to dull the pain as he glared at Po; his gaze sharper than the sword of heroes. Po gulped knowing that he had unleashed the beast.

"Alright Po, you want me to be evil? Then I will be evil, and I'll make you regret this day." Tai lee said as he grabbed him by the arm and swung him around before tossing him back into the training hall, and directly into the field as the dummies as they came to life beating him over and over. Tai lee grinned and laughed as he heard the sound of the others coming and made the decision to run far away from here. He ran to the wall and leaped up the side, jumping off over the side of the mountain to the village below, and off into the night to have a fated encounter.

It had been several months after her escape, slowly making her way across China. It had indeed taken much longer than her master to travel, reaching the bridge of a thousand steps in a mere three days, but he did not worry about being seen as she had. The major difference between her and Tai Lung was that she was a more planning and calculating evil that worked within the shadows while he was a brute that dived into the fray and defeated everyone he came across….all except for a single panda.

She knew that the word of her escape had begun to spread when she heard a messenger calling all through the town that she was in, that she, Guan-yin, had escaped from Chorgum Prison and was heading towards the valley of peace. After that she had to leave in the middle of the night, steal some food and a cloak before continuing on her way. While she was traveling she heard of rumors about a new member of the group, a white tiger like her, however this one was a bit on the wild side; attacking them, and defeating them easily.

The thought intrigued her that one other than her master and herself could defeat them so easily and from the sound of the description: badly. By now she had walked all the way past the bridge and was looking over the valley from the trail. Grinning she began to walk but was suddenly stopped by none other than Tai lee, the very tiger that fought the fabled warriors without breaking a sweat. She smiled taking off the cloak and looked at him face to face.

"Well, if it isn't the white tiger that defeated the famous Po, and the five. I have to say, I expected a more intimidating figure than that of a boy." She said looking him over crossing her arms across her chest. Tai lee roared and glared at her before charging at her with vicious blows. Startled she leaped back but proceeded to fend back with her own more elegant fighting style. After several minutes Tai lee began to tire out, even though he beat the five he was not a match in stamina for most masters, only in power.

Taking note of his slower movements, Guan-yin decided that now would be the time to show him that she was the master. She waited for Tai lee to overshoot a blow and when he did she didn't hesitate to grab his arm and bend it the wrong way, popping his elbow out of place, quickly followed by flipping him over. Tai lee roared at the pain in his arm but refused to be out done and so when she tried to flip him he grabbed hold of her wrist with his good arm and corrected his path landing on his feet, and drove her arm behind her back, twisting her wrist as he did so.

After he had her in that position he pushed on her back with all his might pushing her down into the ground, placing a knee on the small of her back keeping her in place.

"And who would think that such a petit little girl would have trained under Tai lung. Apparently he was supposed to be a great master, but I have to admit that you are good. Really good." Tai lee said as he moved off of her and fixed his arm with an excruciating pop and a minor hiss of pain. She rolled over and caught his legs with her own and tripped him moving over him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head.

"So I was wrong as well I get it, but how does one who can't even last a little longer than five minutes beat their whole group?" She asked snarling slightly looking at him.

"Just as you saw; adapting to the situation and a very, very ferocious fighting style." He replied smirking up at her. She growled in his face baring her teeth before jumping off of him.

"You're lucky that I'm in a kind mood or else you'd be dead where you lay. Now leave here, and pray that we never cross paths again." She said turning towards the valley. Tai lee sat up crossing his legs, holding his injured arm and broken rib as that pain began to return.

"You know we could work together." Tai lee said from his resting place.

"That's obscured. Never in a million years would I work with someone like you." Came the short, harsh reply from the solitary figure.

"Why, because I'm a guy, or because of your pride?" Tai lee questioned standing up painfully behind her, looking down at her smaller figure.

"Both, now do as I said and leave!" She said turning around glaring at him, her eyes glowing lightly in the faint moonlight. Tai lee looked at her and began to chuckle before laughing. Guan-yin glared harder before growling, silencing Tai lee. "Listen here you, I have a major problem with the fi-"

"Yea, yea I've heard the story. Tai lung broke free, came here for the dragon scroll and ended up getting beat by the dragon warrior, quite bad if I might add, and now you, his only pupil, have come here to avenge him." Tai lee said cutting her off before yawning bored. "It won't work you know. You can't win against them. I was only able to do it because I see the world differently. I can see everything happen, possibly before it even does."

"Yea right, that's why you got your arm nearly broken." She scoffed crossing her arms glaring.

"Because I have a broken rib and a tricky meeting with destiny. You see, I'm supposed to defeat you, or join you. I have two paths my destiny can take but I can't do either of them because I'm only half." He said walking under a tree next to the road, leaning against it. "If I am to do either, one side needs to lose the battle."

"Battle? What battle are you talking about?" She asked, curiosity peaking.

"The battle in here." He said as he tapped his temple. "There are two versions of me, the great and powerful one that you see in front of you and a weak sniveling excuse for a tiger. He wishes for peace so he can go home, weakling bullshit, while I on the other hand wish for absolute power, not just over the valley, or even china but the world."

"Pretty big ambitions for someone that looks as if he's about to pass out from a little bit of pain." She said snickering.

"Oh yea? Well if I was full strength I would have beaten you little miss runner up. Besides you don't want to attack just yet, they're all out looking for me except for Po, I think he's still in the field getting his ass kicked by dummies" Tai lee chuckled before gripping his side tightly. Guan-yin looked at the broken tiger in front of her. _If he is telling the truth I can't possibly take all of them on at once, not yet at least. Maybe I can use him in my plan. It wouldn't hurt to have another master against them, especially the newest one that took them out single handedly._

"Alright then, I see your point, I won't attack right now." She said walking towards him, her hips swaying a little bit more than before. "And I suppose having another tiger to attack them wouldn't be bad." Tai lee chuckles slightly and grinned looking at her.

"Yea, well unless you want to be dragging me to a safe place I suggest that you help me to the next town over, just long enough for this blizzard to pass and to get patched up." He said stepping away from the tree towards her.

"Yea, yea I'll help you." She said in mock annoyance, already intending to help him out. She moved until she was right beside him and placed one of his arms around her shoulders and looped an arm around his waist holding onto his belt as they began to walk away from the valley, the seeds of destruction beginning to sew themselves into the fabric of history, and into his mind.


End file.
